The son of Thanatos
by Gabriel Truman
Summary: Truman looked up and saw to faint glow of a skull surrounded by the wings of an angel and quickly found himself looking to his back too. Hovering their, now starting to fade, were his own pair of beautififul wings made entireley of shadows. A solumn look was etched on Chirons face as he announced to the crowd " Hail! Gabriel Truman...Son of Thanatos" - Just a preview ;)
1. The Beginning

**This is my first ever fanfic so be nice please - no hate though :L - but reviews would help me a lot. I don't know where this story is going to go but I'm just making it up as i go as is so constructive criticism and some ideas from more experienced writers would be a big help. Cheers in advance and have fun reading.**

* * *

Before he found out who he was Gabriel Truman could be described as a fairly average 16-year-old boy. An only child without a dad, he achieved C's and B's in his exams continuously, spent most of his time relaxing and catching up on his unneeded rest and during school hours could usually be found either in the library or lying on the field. In fact you could say he seemed like the most unremarkable boy you'll ever see. Outside of the school grounds however he become someone else entirely...

Gabriel, or Truman as he prefered to be called, was quite tall, around 6ft-ish, with unkempt brown hair that he constantly had to flick out of his eyes and that dazed expression that would leave most people believing he's about to fall asleep. When not in school he'd spend most of his time is either jeans and a black, slightly scruffy up shirt, or camo gear, just to be original. His favourite activities included camping, annoying others and putting on a show for any bystanders who had the misfortune of meeting him.

Today he could be found at home, lying on his hammock - yes you heard me, his hammock - listening to music and reading a good book. Being lazy as usual. You see aside from his ADHD and strange personality being lazy was probably the strangest thing about him. He'd Spend all his days doing barely anything, maybe having the occasional go at a punch bag if he was annoyed, and still his body stayed in pristine condition. His Mates envied his ability to eat you out of house and home, and still walk around thin as a twig with six-pack abs but Truman just resented it. All his life he strived to be opposite of what everybody else was, to stick out from the crowd as "the awesome one". And here he was looking like every other shmuk, who spent their lives striving to look perfect, and he just wanted to be different. Today his mom was at a wedding or something and Truman thought he was going to be able to spend the rest of the day relaxing and slipping into his dream world.

Today however everything changed.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Truman rocketed out of his daze and nearly face-planted his bedroom floor when he heard the racket. He got up, patted down his messed up hair, and slowly walked towards the distant hammering downstairs.

"All right, all right, keep your hair on i'm coming!" God some people were so impatient. As he got to the Living room though he faltered. First off he noticed that somehow, in the middle of summer, the street out was completely deserted and there were storm clouds everywhere. Second the guy outside, who seemed to be trying to knock down his window, had horns.

Truman took a moment to breathe in through his panic, then decided he might as well see what the goat-man...thing wanted.

"Who are you and why do you have horns on your head" Truman shouted as he yanked open the door. Then he notice the fact that there was a miniture tornado coming down the street towards them. "Nevermind come in first then tell"

The Goat-man collapsed onto the floor as the door slammed shut behind him. As he got up Truman got his first chance to take in the Goat mans features. He was smaller than Truman, probably about 5ft 10", and seemed to be half, something. The top half looked normal. Well besides the horns. He looked like a hispanic teenager around 16-17 with a large cut across his right cheek, he had a bag slung over his shoulder, and an orange t-shirt covering his torso. His lower half however reminded him of a goat or donkey, hooves and all. "First things first, there is a nasty looking Anemoi Thuellai outside who wants to kill you and i have got to get you to camp before that happens".

"Sorry", The wind outside was beginning to get loud so Truman had to raise his voice, "What's an anenemi thwelua or whatever its called, what camp, and WHY DO YOU HAVE HORNS AND BLOOMIN' HOOVES!" Truman usually prided himself on staying calm under pressure alway living by the code 'man up and get over it', but this had caught him completely of guard. He felt almost seasick from the way the tornado was rocking the house now, he was staring at a Goat guy and this mornings triple decker sandwich was catching up on him.

The windows shattered around the two of them and the goat-man seemed to make a decision there and then. He stood up properly now, breathing in his stomach to look more confident than he probably felt. Looked Truman in the eyes and said "Don't worry I'll get us out of this but this may hurt". Truman stared blankly at him as the guy got a reed pipe from his bag.

Truman finally gave in to the panic inside of him as a monstrous hand, made of what seemed like a thunderstorm, took out the entire first floor above them. "what's that supposed to do? D'you think that if you play it a nice little song the tornado will blow away?"

"Just stay calm", He said in soft soothing tones as he raised the pipes above his head and kept his eyes away from the impending doom above them, "This will only hurt a bit." And with that the goat-man struck him over the head with the pipes and Truman collapsed like a rock.


	2. There's always a girl

well first off thanks to my first reviewer - just remember i don't actually know where this stories going its just something i wanted to type up ;)

* * *

Truman woke up, dreaming of goat-men; reed pipes and giant tornado people, with a strange taste of coffee in his mouth. His body felt like it had been dumped in lava and he could tell there were some scratches on it. His eyes finally shot open and the past few hours came back to him in a blur of images. As his eyes adjusted themselves the surroundings he noticed that he was in a huge tent of some kind. And above his head, was the goat man.

"Hey how's it..."

*Thwack* - The goat man fell to floor with a loud thump as Trumans' fist recoiled.

"WHAWAZATFOR" the goat man exclaimed, massaging his mouth in the process. Truman tried to get up and punch the guy again for knocking him out, but was overcome with a wave of nausea. The goat-man quickly came to his aid and laid Truman back on the bed that he was lying on. "That's no way to treat a satyr that's just saved your life," His voice had become its normal, slightly husky, self again as he fed Truman some golden drink that tasted of coffee, "I'm Robus Graythorn by the way, protector". He said protector like it was job he'd recently acquired and was quite proud of.

"Robus?" Truman said, the nausea now suddenly gone, as the latin suddenly flew into his head "You're called '_The Oak'?_" Truman stiffled a laugh.

Robus scrunched up his nose, obviously annoyed by the meaning. "It also means strength, but yeah" Robus noticed Truman looking at his arms and suddenly become quite sheepish, or goatish was it (Truman remembered he called himself a satyr). "Sorry for knocking you out by the way" He looked down at the floor. "The scratches weren't meant to happen though," Robus pointed at scratched down Trumans' arm, "To escape the storm spirit i had to ask some nymphs to pass us through the trees and you got a little scratched up."

At the word 'nymph' Truman placed his head in his hands and tried to fight the coming Migraine. His brain decided to give up fighting the urge to call Robus crazy and submit to the fact that anything the satyr said from now on was most probably true. "Thanks." Truman managed a smile in all the confusion. "So you're a satyr?" Robus nodded. "and...at the moment i am...?"

Robus slapped his head and cursed to himself in latin. "Sorry i totally forgot" He helped Truman get of his bed and they both walked slowly towards the tent entrance. "This is the infirmary and this...", He pulled open the entrance, "...Is Camp Half blood." Truman fell backwards as he took in the camp.

It was getting dark outside but Truman could still see the camp with ease. To his right Truman could see a range of different cabins assorted into some kind of semi-circle, maybe an omega he couldn't tell from this angle. To his left a huge coliseum, and a building that looked like it was about to burn down. Robus saw his new friends confusion, "That's the forge, don't worry it's supposed to look like that, it needs to be that hot or we wouldn't be able to forge our weapons"

Two campers jumped into view above in what looked like a flying sword fight on Pegasi. "Woh!" His brain was still trying to process all this information but he had to admit - that looked awesome. He then noticed a girl who stood out from the rest. She had short-ish auburn hair and walked as if she had something to prove. She was wearing full battle armor, which would've been strange but everyone else was too so he didn't think much of it, and she was holding a sword and shield. Her face would've been cute but she had contorted it into a mask of seriousness. Robus noticed him staring and chuckled to himself.

"That's Liza Somnia, daughter of Morpheus." Trumans' brain vaguely registered that as the name of some god or something but didn't see how that could be true. Then again after his day anything was possible. "She's sort of a rogue when it comes to half bloods, seeing as her dad was one of the bad guys not too long ago, but she's alright." Truman wondered what her dad could have done but kept his eyes trained on her, she looked angry for some reason. She turned her head and looked right at him and Truman suddenly fell backwards. As Truman collapsed into Robus's arms he noticed her anger change to shock as she mouthed "sorry" and ran off into the strawberry fields. Robus became quite stern as he steered Truman back into the infirmary. Truman heard one last sentence before he fell into the world of Dreams, "Yeah, she can do that"

* * *

Not too chuffed with this paragraph but i don't know how to re-describe a place everyone already knows about

I like the characters so far though and you'll learn about them in future chapters. It took some time to come up with the names but you've got:

Gabriel Truman - Our Hero, the name actually comes from a harry potter character J. came up with after the books but there's never been any information on him or his looks so i've almost adopted the name for my needs :D  
Robus Graythorn - 'Robus' means Oak and strength in latin which is built on in later chapters.  
Liza Somnia - Liza cos it's a girls name. Somnia because it means "Dreams" in latin and links to her father (The god of dreams)


	3. Enter the Dream World

As Truman slept he fell into a state of freeness like he'd never felt before. But as he swam through a sea of dreams one face kept popping up, the face of a girl, filled with anger and resentment. The face of Liza Somnia. Pure hatred seemed to emanate from her body but Truman could tell there was more to her. This girl had had an effect on him for some reason other than her looks and he wanted to know why. It felt as if something or someone had set them both on a collision course from the word go and he had to help her. It was then that he noticed something else. A small aura of compassion and hope hidden inside her shield of hatred. The scene shifted.

"You see it too don't you" Truman nearly jumped out of his skin as he searched the endless desert of colour for the sounds source. The deep bellowing voice seemed to register Trumans' confusion. "I apologize you are new to the world of the gods..." A curtain of light folded into the dream world and a tall figure stepped out of it. He wore a long black coat over his body and had an aura that emanated power. The towering man spread his arms, "...Is this any better?", he bellowed with smile. He slowly walked over till he was close enough to talk properly "I am the God Morpheus and I need your help"

Truman would've taken a step back but he found his dream body couldn't move. "I apologize for the constraints" he said though his face said otherwise. It had become extremely serious and the dream world began to ripple around him. "In the state you are in right now you will not be much help to me so, I'm going to need to enhance your education," His stern expression briefly changed to one of sympathy, the god clicked his fingers and ribbons of energy coiled out of the around his fingers."I apologize but this is going to hurt." The ribbons shot suddenly at Trumans' head and he screamed out in pain as his inanimate body began to shake in frustration against Morpheus's bonds.

That pain was nothing however compared to the pain that Morpheus was about to release. The colossal figure closed its eyes as a jolt of electricity arced its way through the ribbons and connected with Trumans' already shaking body. The scream that ensued could probably be heard all the way back in camp half blood as a wave of images flew into Trumans' mind. His body finally broke its constraints and began to convulse on the floor as the images continued to flow. He saw battles start an end in the space of a second; warriors grow and change as they lived their entire lives in a mere moment; every word imaginable translated into latin before his eyes and Gods wreak havoc upon the mortal world. Truman couldn't believe what he was seeing but he knew that it was all true as the images just kept pouring and pouring into him.

The last few images showing a titan army invading Manhattan finally finished welding themselves to Trumans' minds and his body finally relaxed. The ribbons slowly receded back into Morpheus outstretched hands as the God opened his eyes. He stood still as the boy lay panting on the floor, covered in swear, and smiled. "It seems I have chosen correctly," Truman waited for a hand to help him up but when nothing came he slowly began to get up himself , "Any unworthy mortal would have combusted, few would have survived, but you did." Truman adjusted himself to a standing up position and proceeded to collapse again. "Now, I sense you know what i did to you and why?"

Truman glowered at him as he regained his balance. "You're Morpheus, God of Dreams and Liza's dad," Morpheus nodded as if to say go on. "After the last titan war you were forgiven by the gods under Percy Jacksons' Wishes, but all the Gods who joined the titans became outcasts, as well as their children. The camp has tried to stay unprejudiced but there are still the ones who lost friends or siblings during the war who are discriminative against those whose parents revolted." Truman stopped to take a breath. Morpheus's little trick had extensively winded his mind. "Now something has happened and you feel Liza is going to get blamed by those in the camp that already don't trust her. You used your powers to control and manipulate dreams to give me enough information to help but you won't tell me what happened." Truman gave Morpheus one last glower then fell into a sitting position.

Morpheus casually paced around his dream world entirely unperplexed at Trumans discomfort and yet unwilling, or uncaring more like, to help. "Good, you're right i haven't told you everything but then again you're just a half blood, why should i trust you..." His Expression became harsh again Truman felt a force tighten around his throat - not enough to hurt but still enough to be noticeable. "...Now however i need your help but, i have some rules that you would do well to abide by." The Force became slightly tighter. "First off you may tell none of what has happened to Liza, she doesn't trust me and will not let you help her if you tell her the truth. Second if she dies..." Truman began to start choking, "...YOU WILL DIE!" he bellowed. The force dissipated and Truman fell back against the floor spluttering. He was not liking this god. "Last of all if someone does ask you how this happened simply state that an unknown god stated he wanted your help - NOTHING MORE! - you may confide in your satyr friend but that is all."

A bronze rod then flew into Trumans' arms. "Your futures are now intertwined, the fates are decreeing it as we speak, if you wish to survive you will need to protect yourself. So this is a present - the power of your father flows through it and once you work out how to channel your fathers' power you will unlock it's, and in turn your, full potential." Morpheus began to slowly walk away melted into the air around him. "Now however you must wake, there is a storm coming and you must be there to fight it" And with that the God clicked his fingers and disappeared.


	4. Drama at the Archery Range

Truman woke up for the second time that day actually feeling better than before. His brain still hurt and his body felt like it was charged with elcetricity and yet, he still felt perfectly wide awake and fine. Morpheus may not be good for your sanity but he sure knew how to rest a guy up. He went to check his phone to see what time it was but couldn't find it. He was going to complain then remembered where he was, he could deal with it later. Instead he checked his watch and found out he'd only been out 15 minutes. Quick conversation. A pulse of power went through his lower torso and finally noticed the Bronze bar on his stomach. He slowly sat up and took in the Bar's features - Morpheus said it would protect him and Truman wanted to know why.

He held it up to his eyes and slowly examined it. The bar looked like it was split into two halves both identical. It was made out of Celestial bronze, Morpheuses trick did have some uses. There were four buttons built into it that looked perfectly flat but he could tell were full of magic. There were two buttons on each half directly symetrical with a transluscent black strip inbetween, he couldn't see much through it but he did notice the inside seemed to be made of shadow - never a good sign. Truman Pressed the two outer buttons and instinctively recoiled. Nothing happenned. Truman pressed the inner ones two but the rod stayed inanimate.

*Once you work out how to channel your fathers' power you will unlock it's, and in turn your, full potential* The gods words echoed through Trumans Mind. Just perfect, Morpheus gives him all this information and leaves out the one thing that could help. Frustrated he threw the Bar at the ground. Great Idea Truman, try and brake the only weapon you have. He went to grab it when it flew into his outstreched hand. Woh, now that was awesome. Just to try it one more time Truman launched ot to the other end of the infirmary, luckily no one else was in there at the time, then watched it twist midair and return to his outstretched hand. Awesome.

"WOW." Truman span around and saw Robus gawking at him. "What is that?"

"No idea" Truman gave him smile and then decided he might as well take the gods advice. If he was gonna make a best friend at camp Robus wasn't the worst guy-goat he could choose. Robus walked out to examine the strange object and Truman explained his predicament. When Truman finished the satyr seemed quite unsuprised to say the least. He was still sceptical about why Morpheus wanted their help, he was quite proud of the fact a god mentioned him - Truman didn't have the heart to say it was only because they were friends the guy looks too happy - but apparently things like this happenned all to aften at camp half blood.

"We've got to tell Chiron" Morpheuses spell once again took effect as Truman knew immediately who the centaur was.

"No, he said we could tell people that a god needed my help but that's about it." He looked at the Bronze bar "Although he might be able to help with this"

"Fine" Robus didn't look very happy about it but he wasn't stupid enough to defy a gods orders "He'll be at the archery range around now"

On the way there Truman managed to get a better look at the camp and, even though he now knew everything about all things half blood, the place astounded him. On the way Truman saw Liza crouched by the colliseum, he tried to nod to show that he was fine but he couldn't tell if she'd noticed. They passed the cabins and Truman couldn't decide which one he'd prefer to be in. The Hades Cabin looked quite awesome but a little gothic; the Ares cabin was definitely not to his liking - bullies were the one thing Truman couldn't stand; The Demeter cabin looked quite nice but Truman definetly didn't have a green thumb and he knew his godly Parent was his dad not his mum. Truman stumbled as he realised what he'd forgotten all this time. His mum had been at a wedding not too far from where the tornado had first appeared. Robus was about to stop to make sure he was okay when Truman ran straight for the archery range at full speed. His mum was not going to get hurt because of him.

As he got there he dodged an arrow faster than even he thought he could and nearly collided with the centaur.

"Steady there boy or you're going to get yourself killed" He soon noticed Trumans state and steered him towards a corner of the arena before Truman had a mental breakdown. "What's wrong?"

"My mum" Truman began hyperventilating - no he was not going to colapse again. "She was close by when the Anemoi Thuellai attacked" The Bar in Trumans hand began to glow as he became more and more frantic. "We have to go save her". Truman crouched down on the floor and began gasping for breath as the Bar became ever hotter in his hand. Truman had never had a panic attack before and was fighting the urge to have one as he remembered his motto "man up and get over it". Unfortunately the ground began to shake around them at that point which didn't help. The archers around them stopped what they were doing as they noticed what was happenning when Chiron calmly placed a hand on Trumans shoulder. Trumans heart rate suddenly became normal again and the ground and bar calmed down. Robus finally turned up as truman dropped to a sitting position but stayed quiet when he the concentration etched on Chirons face.

"First of all your mother is fine" Truman looked up and instantly believed him "The moment the Storm spirit attacked a team was sent out to stop the monster and keep the mortals safe. Your Mother was made a priority and everything has been explained to her. Too many times family members have been used to control half bloods and once we explained what was happenning to her she agreed that you were safer here. She was quite knowledgable in the ways of the gods..." Chiron paused taking in Trumans features "...and i sense, so are you." He glanced over at the satyr and gave him a look that would leave most criminals in tatters, but the satyr stayed strong. "We have a lot to talk about it seems." He kept the stare going for another 5 seconds then galloped off towards a large house in the distance. Robus breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the Truman for some support.

"Say what you want about monsters but i'd rather face a hundred hellhounds then one of Chirons' interogations - this should be fun" Robus breathed one my sigh of relief then they both burst out laughing. They didn't care that half the apollo cabin was staring at them, the past 24 hours had just caught up with them and they needed to let it all out.

* * *

First of all i'd like to apologize to any future readers for my cock-up. I've only just realised it but as i've been reading heroes of olympus lately the word latin has seeped into my mind instead of greek. I'm afraid i'm not going to change it as otherwise my characters names and the story thats already going through my mind won't won't so i'd like to ask you to grin and bear with it when i say latin instead of greek. Again sorry .


	5. Enter Angelus

Both Truman and Robus tried their best to act serious again as they made their way to the big house but still found themselves smirking as they walked through the front door. At least until they saw the grave look on Chirons' face. Chiron seemed to have lowered himself into a magic wheelchair - but Truman still though he was no less scary. Robus disappeared for a moment and returned with a seriously oversized bag of Cheetos in his arm.

"What?" Robus asked when Truman gave him an incredulous look, "Food calms my nerves." Truman had to smile at the guy. Chiron cleared his throat loudly and took in the two again.

"Sit down..." The centaurs face softened slightly as he heard the seriousness of his own voice. "...Please."

Truman and Robus took seats next to each other and waited fo the 'interrogation'. Chiron however resided to simply staring intently at the pair. After what seemed like an age he seemed to have gleaned everything he needed. "You have had a godly encounter i presume?" Truman was shocked at how easily the Centaur had worked that out but decided to simply nod. "I'm also guessing as these are the Gods you have been forbidden to tell me the details." Truman was about to nod again but a boom of thunder seemed to reply instead. Chiron nodded like a simple thunder-clap was sufficient enough and let his gaze return to the two campers. "so tell me all you can"

Truman sat back finally realising the guy wasn't about to dangle him and Robus above the camp fire and ask him questions about his life history. He took a deep breath explaining that a god needed his help, how Liza could be in danger and what 'gifts' the god had given to him. Truman took his time to fit in any detail he was allowed to use all the while expecting to be put into an endless nightmare if he said too much. He had just finished explaining that he'd woken up with the bar when Chiron held out a hand to tell him to stop. Truman stopped talking mid floor and tightened his grip on the 'weapon'.

"May i see the bar?" Truman handed it over but became slightly apprehensive. Right now he was probably the only person in camp who didn't know who their godly parent was and that was his only link to whoever he was. Chiron examined it very closely, making sure to take in every millimeter of the bar.

"Do you know what it is" Truman was beginning to wonder what was so special about the bar.

The centaur held the bar up to his eye like a telescope. "I have few theories" He lowered it back down to his lap and closed his eyes in concentration. The Bar sparked. Robus didn't even move from his Cheeto filled stupor as Chiron looked up triumphantly. "As i suspected it is an empathy weapon". He smiled at the Trumans' confused expression, Robus seemed to have sunk into Cheeto world and was only half listening to the conversation. "Simply put it is a weapon that is powered by whatever emotion is symbolizes. A good example is an Ares warrior known as Clarisse. After the last titan war her father gave her an electric spear that is fuelled by her rage. The angrier she gets the more powerful its electric charge - it is a formidable weapon in the hands of a child of Ares." Chiron seemed to zone out momentarily. He shook himself out of his stupor and turned his attention back to Truman. "This however is fuelled by your father..." Truman was about to interrupt when he once again held up a hand to silence him. "...From what happened to it during your state of panic, from that we can deduce it is either powered by order or chaos. however seeing as it seemed closer to destructive then a useful weapon at that moment in time we can guess it is order to you must channel in order to unleash its full potential." Truman noted the similarities between how both Chiron and Morpheus described the weapon. "Here, time to test our theory." Centaur handed the bar back to Truman and sat back in his chair, obviously waiting for something to happen. "Simply clear you mind and focus"

Truman stood up and tried his best to channel order, however you do that. He was never good and standing still but he did his best to clear his mind. Truman imagined a blank landscape with nothing inside it. No sounds, no buildings, no blummin' Robus eating Cheetos in the background. Truman finally cleared his mind off all other thought when he saw a word, 'aperire' - his mind quickly translated it - 'Open'.

Two identical poles suddenly flew out of either side nearly hitting Robus right between the eyes. "HEY!" The satyr came out from behind the chair still clutching his huge bag of Cheetos. "Warn a goat before you try hitting him in the face with Celestial Bronze stick. What is that thing anyway?" Truman however was still mesmerized by the staff now lying perfectly balanced in his hands. Seeing that he had no audience Robus resigned to walking over and looking at the staff too.

It was made of pure Celestial Bronze and didn't have a single scratch or tool mark on it. The two poles that had popped out of his bar were identical in length - over half a metre in length - leaving the entire thing at just over 1 and a half metres tall. It looked so elegant in his hand but Truman could tell a single blow from this weapon would destroy any normal monster where it stood. "A Staff" The centaur hadn't moved since his earlier examination but now he was staring intently at the weapon."It is not usually a greek weapon but was used only by the smartest and most cool of head warriors." He looked up at Truman like that was all the explanation that was needed. "Do you know its name"

Truman closed his eyes once more and only had to imagine that blank landscape for a second before the word popped into his head. "Angelus" Truman whispered to himself but still loud enough for the others the to hear, "The Angel." Truman had to take a step back as his fission became cloudy for a second. Chiron seemed to peer deep into his soul as he steadied himself. "I'm guessing you know who my father is?" Truman didn't mean to sound accusing but this time the centaur was the one hiding something.

"I have a good idea" The Centaur sunk into a deep state of thought. "But either way I can be sure, we can expect great things from you Mr Truman" His eyes became instantly dark and Truman had to wonder, Maybe Robus was right - a hundred hellhounds would be preferable to the old centaur still sitting in his wheelchair.

* * *

This was one of slower Chapters to right as its more of an explanatory one. A look into the meaning behind Trumans' weapon. It's not the best paragraph but i felt i needed it as otherwise it would've been niggling at me. You can be sure though the next few should be better as we find out a little more about Liza, Drew (the ex-queen of the Aphrodite cabin) makes a brief appearance and Truman gets a quest. :D

P.S sorry if there's some spelling or grammar mistakes it's 2 am where i am right now and my brain isn't exactly all in it :P


	6. confusion spreads at half blood hill

After their strange encounter with Chiron, Truman and Robus decided to go to the arena to see exactly what _Angelus _could do. It had retracted back into bar mode for now but people were still giving them strange looks. Apparently word of the archery fields mini earthquake had spread fast and people didn't know what to make of the newbie. Truman just kept his face forward as he made his way over to the arena. He may have told Robus that they were there to try out the staff, and admittedly he wanted to, but he really wanted to go there in case Liza was still hanging around outside. He was disappointed however to find out she'd disappeared of moping though he thought he might as well practice with the weapon.

Truman spent about 20 minutes attacking the dummies with his staff, while Robus began his second bag of Cheetos. He started practicing a move or two, deciding if he was going to defend himself he might as well do it properly, when a brutal voice came from behind them

"Care for a sparing partner newbie" A group of campers began laughing on the other end of the arena as what could only be described as 'the ares cabin' made their way towards them. "I hear you've got a nice toy on you and was wondering if i could play with it too" The demeaning voice came from their leader, her eyes looking hungrily at the staff. She was a big bulky girl build like an ox and with the looks to match. Their was a huge spear that literally sparked with electricity on her back which Truman guessed made her Clarrise. _Great_ Truman thought, _Initiation. _He made to defend himself when she tried to grab _Angelus_ still in his hand.

*BOOM*

The staff sparked and sent her flying back into her cabin mates like a bowling ball into a set of pins. "Big mistake" Her voice had become pure fury but what scared Truman more was her spear. Arcs of lightning were coming off it so powerfully that Zues himself would've been jealous. Truman immediately reacted as _Angelus _became full-sized and blocked her fist blow. He began feeling triumphant as he pushed her off him when he felt his arms. This was the second time today they'd been electrified and they were seriously aching. She swung her spear over head and aimed it straight at him. He dodged just in time but he didn't see how he was going to beat her at this rate. Taking Chirons' advice Truman tried clearing his mind and in no time everything just clicked. _Angelus _seemed to be telling him everything he needed to know. How to move, how to strike, how to win.

Clarisse came in for another strike when a horn sounded in the distance. She immediately stopped her attack and resigned walking back to her friends like she'd just one the battle. You got lucky punk" She said as the group left the arena. "cross me again and I won't be so generous". And with that she marched out towards the mess hall, leaving Truman and Robus alone wondering what had just happened.

"Saved by the bell or what?" Robus announced as they made their way towards the hall. "Just try not to cross her again, i don't want to be the one scraping you off the floor afterwards...Cheeto?" Truman just laughed as he made his way over to Chiron, as instructed by him earlier, to start his meal. Apparently after the new cabins started being made sitting arrangements had become extremely lax and you could just sit where ever you wanted now. Ares still took a table solely for themselves, but it just wasn't logical to add so many extra tables when some cabins only had a few campers in each.

Truman ate his dinner in virtual silence. Praying when it was his turn to burn an offering and laughing every now and then at Robus's jokes. It was just that with all these family members in one place Truman wanted to know who his parent was now and was getting uncomfortable as everyone looked at him expecting something to happen. Chiron didn't either as he seemed to be waiting just as much as the others. _Just Great _Truman thought. _It's like I'm a show in a blummin' circus._ Truman was starting to feel quite resentful of the place, he didn't like it but he couldn't help himself, Truman liked being the weird one who stood out from the crowd, but only when it was on his terms.

As everyone finished eating Chiron stood for attention. "Now i know its been a while but we have a new camp member" His eyes fell on the ares cabin who were cracking their knuckles in recognition., "I expect a few of you have already met him but to any who haven't this is Gabriel Truman." He motioned for Truman to stand so he did as he was told, smirking at all the bewildered looks he was getting. A long pause ensued in which Truman began feeling more and more awkward. Confusion etched itself onto the campers faces and even Chiron looked flustered. "Hmm" He looked to the skies but no boom of thunder answered. "It seems we have no response" He looked towards the campers who were now looking slightly worried. Morpheus's spell made him recall the pact between the Gods and Percy Jackson. No half-blood was supposed to go un-claimed. "For now we shall proceed to the camp fire before we talk more of this." Everyone slowly left but Truman could tell from that they were all thinking the same thing as they filed out - 'Who was this un-claimed half blood?".

* * *

Once again I'm gonna ask for reviews as the word update isn't much help :P It shouldn't be too long till the adventure begins as we just have to claim Truman, I already have that all set out but still have to think what was has happened to make everyone suspect Liza and Morpheus. Once again i have a few ideas but I'd like some reviews to tell me whats good so far and whats bad so i can get going


	7. Around the camp fire

Truman decided if he these were going to be his camp members he'd better make a good first impression. He walked towards the camp fire with a small strut in his step. With Robus by his side he felt much more confident than he felt. Then again seeing as in the past 24 hours he'd been attack by a tornado, threatened by a god and nearly god pummelled by the ares cabin Truman thought he deserved to feel pretty dead. Unfortunately though this was a camp full of hyperactive teenagers with swords and spears and Truman was not going to look week.

As he entered Truman noticed the larger cabins were sticking together: Ares on the right, Aphrodite and Hermes on the left. There was still a mix of campers everywhere but there were distinct groups. Truman would've been quite content standing there the entire time, everyone seemed so happy and were chatting animatedly like there wasn't a care in the world. Unfortunately though the camp fire said different. Everyone may have looked happy but the fire seemed to be like a giant mood ring, and right now there was a ghostly purple surrounding it that showed no matter how happy everyone seemed, they were still worried. Trumans' eyes then fell on the less populated area of the camo fire. There wasn't as much laughter over that end and Truman noticed that was where some of the more lonely campers stayed. It seemed even in the happiest place on earth, at least in Trumans' eyes, had a little sorrow in it. He had just followed Robus to where most of the Hermes cabin were, apparently Robus thought they'd get along like a house on fire, when he noticed Liza walk in. She kept her head low and her expression stern while Truman heard cat calls from one of the groups. Truman instinctively looked towards the ares cabin but they were actually looking just as angry as Liza, instead they seemed to be coming from a small group of campers on the opposite side of the fire. His Morpheus mind could tell the distinctive features from the campers. There were a few Apollo campers, a Hephaestus camper or two, at least one Aphrodite girl and a few other campers who weren't as distinct.

To Trumans' great surprize Liza sat right next to the girl who had tried to skewer him not that long before, while the ares cabin gave her a few sympathetic looks. Truman smiled to himself, maybe at heart they weren't all bully. Chiron galloped into the wide circle and everyone went quiet as the camp fire fell into purple cinders. Truman had to smile though as he noticed a young girl at the center keeping the hearth alive. "Now i'm guessing you have all noticed that Gabriel here," Truman hated that name, "has not be claimed." He raised his head questionably to the skies. "You all also know that this morning he was attacked by a large anemoi thuella, you should also know that he has also been visited by the god Morpheus in his dreams," The small group of campers from before hissed at him, "therefore, i believe it is time you heard his story."

Truman stood up to the camp and decided if he were to be struck down, it was going to be now. A shade of green had entered the fire to show that he had their undivided attention so Truman spoke out to the group just like he had to Chiron. The small group continued to hiss whenever Morpheus' name was spoken but other than that people listened intently. When he got to the part about having to save they laughed like it was a new joke they could whenever they needed but Liza simply stared daggers at him. _Yay she wants to kill me already. _Truman was just about to start the topic on his weapon when the old centaur held his hand up like back at the big house. "You now understand what he has been through and why he may be important to our future. So i am asking for your advice on them matter," The campers seemed surprised at his need for their help, "I know usually i know more information than is needed, but in these times where the lesser gods children are becoming more powerful I will take all the help I can get."

"I say we make him fight." once again everyone's eyes turned to the Ares cabin only to find it had come from the small group again. Truman didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that she said 'we make him' or that people were starting to nod.

"Miss Tanaka please refrain from using charm speak" The others snapped out of their confusion and began giving her the same stern looks as everyone else.

"That's Drew Tanaka" Robus whispered to him. "a real evil one. A daughter of Aphrodite but i swear there's some Ares blood in there. she's the leader of that group over there." He pointed to the group of campers that had been hissing earlier, "they're against any children whose parents revolted in the Titan war and a bunch of bullies in general." Drews face had quickly changed from a cute playful one to one full of revulsion. _Yeah definitely a little Ares blood in there._

"Fine then." But Truman could tell in her mind it wasn't over for her, "All I'm saying is that when Percy got claimed it was when he was attacked by a hell-hound. Maybe if Gabriel here has a proper fight he'll get claimed too." She smiled agin as if this was a plan to have a picnic not get Truman killed.

Chiron looked slightly annoyed as he answered her, "And i expect you have someone in mind Miss Tanaka?"

"Well seeing as he's out to save ickle Lizziecins over there he might as well fight her. Gods knows at least it'll be fun to watch even if it doesn't work." She ended with a wink in Liza's direction then sat down as if the conversation was over. Chiron looked in Liza's direction for an answer with a tired look on his face. Maybe after living so long things like this just got tiring, Truman thought. Liza however simply took Clarrise's arm off her shoulder and walked resolutely to the center of the circle with her shield and sword already drawn.

"It is decided" Chiron announced as he stepped back his face seeming to wither with every passing second. A few seconds passed when Truman remembered he was the one fighting. He got up and _Angelus _expanded in his hand till Truman was standing opposite Liza with a full staff in his hands. A few of the Aphrodite cabin began whispering but Truman kept his eyes on the girl infront of him and his mind blank. She made her way for the first strike when his first command, _'Impetum'_, popped into his head and was sent down into the staff.

_'Attack'._

* * *

Once again probs not my best chapter as haven't been myself lately but I reckon it's alright. It took me forevor to right but i would like some reviews :D


	8. Friend or Foe?

'_Impetum'_

Before Truman knew it he had blocked Liza's first attack and pushed her back, readying for his next attack. Once the word had popped into Trumans' head he had known exactly what to do. Every move possible was available to his mind it was just whether he had the skills, and courage, to use them. Liza kept coming at him trying to deal blow after blow but Truman was hesitant to do any damage back. He blocked, tripped her up and vaulted over her but didn't strike a blow, at least, until it happened.

Liza came running at him, shield raised like a battering ram and he had to admit the shield was a work of art. It had a steel outer coating which reinforced the shield but it was mainly celestial bronze. The center was engraved with lines that formed what looked like an eye inside a spiral and right in the middle, forming the iris of the eye, was a glowing red crystal. The crystal just jutted out the front like a small point and seem to have something moving inside It. Truman actually lowered his spear a little as it took him in, making him feel drowsy.

*THWACK*

The girl came in low and sliced at his torso, then slammed the shield straight into the lower part of Trumans' jaw, sending him flying backwards. Cheers emanated from the Ares cabin as she stood triumphantly. Truman looked up dazed as Drews little group booed while just about everyone else chuckled to themselves. _No._ Truman was not going to look an idiot when he needed her to respect him if he was going to protect her. Truman staggered up and got ready for round two, much to the surprise of the Ares cabin. "That all you got." Truman spat a little blood on the ground but was otherwise fine. He was sweating and the slice had torn his shirt, leaving it on the floor at his feet, but he still managed get a few cheers from over by the Aphrodite cabin. _Six-pack does has some uses. _Truman smiled to himself.

Liza swung her sword around like the fight was already over when it happened. Truman was not going to go down that easy, he closed his eyes and focused again, putting all his energy into his spear. Cheers came from the Ares end of the camp fire but Truman blotted them out. Morpheus's words once again echoed through his mind "once you work out how to channel your fathers' power you will unlock it's, and in turn your, full potential". _Come on Truman calm down, focus. _Liza came in full swing, not hesitating to think about how much damage it would do, when it finally clicked. Truman pressed the two outer buttons and the staff split into two. An electric surge went through him as his mind went into overgear. 'Eskrima Truncheons, used for close combat fights and can be used to do extreme damage to a specific point on enemies bodies.' Truman blocked to strike easily and smirked at her.

"Ooh you're going down now" Energy flowed through his body as he began fighting back. Using one truncheon to block and the other to hit Liza didn't know how to defend. Every time she did managed to start defending he'd switch in-between staff and Eskrima to keep her on her toes. Unfortunately though she had some skills with her shield too and at this point they were matched in skill. She finally got in a lucky hit and the staff flew out of his hands, going back into bar form. Liza held her sword up to his chin, sweating just as much as him, triumphant that she'd won.

Cheers went up from the crowd, apart from Drew's lot, when Liza stepped back suddenly with a look of shock as the entire camp fell quiet. The fire had once again become a firm glow of purple but he didn't need that to know that everyone was scared and confused. A strange greyish glow was emanating from above him and he noticed that was where everyone was staring.

Truman looked up and saw to faint glow of a skull surrounded by the wings of an angel and quickly found himself looking to his back too. Hovering their, now starting to fade, were his own pair of beautiful wings made entirely of shadows. _Angelus _flew straight into Trumans' hand and elongated into a staff in front of their eyes. The fire finally turned back to its normal colour but it was now higher than some of the trees around them. The chatter that came next was so loud Chiron had to stamp his hooves to call for attention but there was still some noise. Over by the Aphrodite section Truman had to admit he like the fact they were still giggling at him but his eyes fell on Liza. She had a confused look on her face, which actually made her look quite cute, and seemed to be questioning how to take this sudden occurence. A solemn look was etched on Chirons' face as he announced to the crowd.

"Hail! Gabriel Truman...Son of Thanatos"

* * *

I know this is a short paragraph but as it's like the turning point in my story, and mainly a fight scene, i had to end it with him being claimed. Once again reviews please :D


	9. Life at Camp Half-Blood

Sorry that i haven't posted in a while but i haven't had internet for the past week so haven't exactly been able to do much :/

* * *

The next few days for Truman became a daze as Chiron had him working relentlessly to 'unlock his full potential'. they'd been having sessions in the arena every morning in _Angelus_ on sword fights, _Angelus_ on spear fights and even _Angelus_ on Chiron fights. Truman thought back to the night of his claiming.

About half an hour after Trumans' 'big performance' as Robus put it Truman, Robus and Liza were sitting in the big house. Chiron had gone into the back room to 'confer' with some of his contacts while everyone else was left sitting awkwardly in the lounge area. Or at least Truman and Liza were, Robus however was munching on what must have been his fourth bag of Cheetos that day and explaining how Truman was just showing off at the camp fire.

"...I'm mean seriously" He tossed another Cheetos up into the air and caught it perfectly in his mouth. "You could have easily have beaten her easily, you just wanted to show off because she's cute." He stuck his tongue out as Truman glowered at him.

"I was not showing off." _Dammit why did have to look at her. _"I just didn't want to fight her." He noticed her almost smile out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah until you like annihilated her" Robus fist pumped the air like a boxer and started giving runny commentary. Even Liza had to smile as he began fighting an imaginary Muhammad Ali. By the time Chiron walked in the Truman was in tears, and Liza was nearly in the same state herself as she tried to keep her expression stern and serious, although her trembling face was helping, while Robus had his imaginary rival in a headlock.

Chiron coughed loudly to get their attention, but Truman still noticed a fraction of a smile appear at the scene.

"I'm afraid there has been no news of a theft yet but my contacts are checking as we speak," Truman sat up and tried to keep his eyes off Liza. Chiron however turned to look at her directly. "There are howevor some rumours surrounding your father" He took a long breath. "It seems he has gone silent."

He hadn't seen her since that conversation. Although he could've sworn he felt her watching him sometimes - maybe it was a Thanatos thing."

Truman got knocked backwards by a blunt ended arrow and landed painfully on the arena floor. "You must concentrate my boy" and voice called from the other end of the arena. Since their talk a week ago Chiron had been working him to the bone. "A quest is on the way and you must be ready," he said on their first lesson, "It could come today, it come in a few weeks, but when it does you must be ready." Truman rubbed his chest as he got back up and outstretched his hand for the spear. It flew back and Truman had a feeling like he was being watched again. Another arrow flew straight for his forehead and Truman blocked it mid-air. They'd been doing this for the past few hours and Truman was exhausted.

Then again Chirons' training was much better than when he was needed elsewhere, which was often. The sword fighting with Hermes cabin was alright but when he had training with Clarisse or the Hephaestus cabin it was just scary. Clarisse wanted to take him down as usual with her huge spear but at least he got training. Hephaestus had just decided to use him as their own personal guinea pig, testing all their newest weapons on him - the high-powered javelin cannon had been extremely...tiring. In fact after they had him fighting a celestial bronze minotaur he was glad to see the Ares cabin again.

He'd actually got to know her quite well and got on with Chris a lot too. Apparently on Liza's first day at camp Clarisse had found her alone in the woods hacking apart a tree with her sword, she'd had a run in with Drews little group, Clarisse had comforted her and since then the Ares cabin had almost adopted her. Going by how Clarisse gave no mercy during training Truman didn't see where her sudden caring side came from but when he asked Chris he simply said, "She told me she saw the warrior inside Liza," and walked off.

Truman didn't really understand this until about two weeks after the claiming. He'd just had a session with the Hephaestus cabin and they'd just worked out how to give the minotaur fire breath. He and Robus had planned to meet up by the lava wall later but right now Truman just wanted to fall asleep by the canoe lake.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

Truman awoke from his rest and saw two people fighting on the other side of the lake. _Who could that be? _Truman got into a crouched position and slowly made his way towards the two fighters, looking behind him to make sure no one was following. Since his performance some Aphrodite girl had been stalking him, Truman never though a shy Aphrodite girl could exist. He got the other side and saw that they were both females - in fact one was Clarrise, he'd been hit so many times by that spear it was like ID.

Truman couldn't tell who the other girl was howevor as she was wearing full battle armor, holding a sword and shield, and had a helmet covering her face. The two girls kept fighting it out when Truman noticed something familiar about crazy warrior girl #2. She came in for another strike, which Truman found quite familiar, when Clarisse blocked her and sent a few thousand volts down the other girls body. The girl was left lying on the floor with smoke coming off her armor. A zap went through _Angelus_ as he finally worked out who she was. Clarisse however was none the wiser as she walked up to the fallen girl twirling her spear casually.

*THWACK*

The girl put all her energy into the familiar celestial bronze shield and came up straight into Clarisses chin, launching her straight into a tree lose to where Truman was crouching, and actually launching Clarisses helmet off her head. The Helmet landed just to Clarisses right and her nose seemed to be bleeding. _Ouch._ Liza Somnia walked up to her fallen friend triumphantly and held their sword to Clarisses throat. What a n_ice way for friends to bond._

"Yeild" Liza said with a hint of mallice in her voice. _This girl was dangerous._

Clarisse however looked like she was ready to fight to the bitter end when hooves echoed from behind them. The girls automatically stood up and waited for the centaur to arrive. Chiron came up to them was a solemn look on his face as Liza removed her helmet, her short-ish auburn hair not even messed up. "he time has arrived, a quest is in order." He looked at the scene once more and noticed Truman straight away. _Please don't call me out. _"I will have Robus collect Truman," He loved that centaur, "But in the mean time you should make your way to the big house." Clarisse put her arm over Liza's shoulder and gave Chiron a severe look, definitely a brave move. Chirons' face however just seemed to deflate as he saw the pairing. An eternity of watching his student risk their lives for the gods seemed to be catching up on him. "You may join us too miss La Rue, I'm sure miss Somnia use some moral support."

The Centaur soon left, followed by the two warriors, leaving Truman to his thoughts. Imagine what it would be like to live forever, but instead of seeing people live happy full lives, you were left watching your students die in the name of the gods you work for.

Truman slowly made his way towards the big house as he made a promise to himself. No matter what, everyone who went on this quest was going to survive, for Chirons' sake.

* * *

Dunno about you lot but I quite like this chapter. It was fun to write and I'm hoping you lot like it. Once again soz for the lateness of this post but didn't have much choice. And again reviews please ;)


	10. Robus has a temper tantrum

As Truman made his way over to the Big house he realised there was a lot on his mind. First off he had to complete this quest, not for Morpheus though, he was going to do this for Liza. That was his second problem, there's always a girl and this one barely trusted him. Truman subconsciously wanted to impress her in some way but he knew that nothing could happen why there was a high chance death over both their heads. Oh yeah and even if he did get them through it and impress her he'd also have to break it too her that he only noticed her at first because of her father.

*Thump*

Truman punched the closest tree to him as hard as he could. What was wrong with him, girl trouble, trying to impress a god, Truman knew the real reason he would do this quest: for Chiron. At this point he was the least likely to survive any of this but for Chirons' sake he was keeping the others alive no matter what. Who cares if the girl you like doesn't like you back, Chiron was the best thing that has ever, and will ever, happen to this camp. And Truman was not going to let him down.

As he made his way through the front door Truman had a quick look at his hand. It was red and had a bit of bark on it but was relatively fine, _I guess spending your days punching celestial bronze minotaur has its uses._ Truman walked in and observed the scene. Robus was already on the couch eating out of his Cheeto bag. Apparently one of the Hecate cabin had made it a never-ending bag so he could eat to his hearts decided he was going to confiscate that bag if Robus was going to live past 30, or 60 in goat years. Next to him was a girl Truman didn't recognise who was talking animatedly to him, but it looked more like a one-sided conversation to him. She was wearing an overlarge shirt, some old jeans, Truman guessed as they had holes and doodles all over them, and had frizzy red hair. Truman searched his Morpheus mind for a visiting god, or something along those lines but found nothing. _Ah not important enough Morpheus, good sign. _Truman chuckled to himself as he sat on the other side of Robus and stole a Cheeto.

"Hey, you get your own Cheetos." Truman held his arms up in mock surrender and instead found himself looking to at the two girls in the corner. Clarisse was still in full body armor and seemed to standing up was taking too much energy, she stayed there however as that was where Liza was. She seemed to have quickly gotten out of her armor and was now wearing some skinny-ish jeans and had an orange "Camp half blood" Hoodie on. Her short-ish Auburn hair had been combed slightly and her deep purple eyes seemed to reach out to him. Truman realised he was staring and quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks go slightly red. He decided to try to talk to the other girl instead to break the tension.

"And you are...?" She was about to answer when Chiron walked in and surveyed the scene.

"She Truman is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle." Rachel closed her mouth almost sad that she didn't get to answer for herself. "And Liza please come sit, you and Clarisses' attention will not be entirely on me while she yearns to sit down." Liza sat down, rather sheepishly noticing her friends uncomfortableness, while Clarisse stole a handful of Robus's Cheetos and relaxed along the entire other sofa. A smile crept its way onto the centaurs face and Truman saw what Chiron must have been like before it all caught up on him. Unfortunately though it disappeared before anyone else noticed it.

"It's quest time isn't it" Truman was supposed to feel scared and all that but instead he just thought it was about time. He knew he still was probably nowhere near ready, but he'd rather get it over and done with than have it hanging over his head.

"Quite bluntly put, but yes. It seems the branches of Oneiros have been stolen." Chiron looked at the bewildered bunch another smile crept its way back onto his face. " The Branches of the Oneiros are the sacred items of the Oneiroi - also known as Morpheus, God of Dreams, Icelus, God of Nightmares, and Phantasos, who controls the middle ground. They are used to keep Hypnos in his never-ending sleep but are also filled with the powers of the Oneiroi. If someone were to steal them they would have the power to control all the realms of sleep, and Liza they suspect your father"

Her face became extremely harsh as Chiron tried to give her an apologetic look. "Because of the war?" She said, any kindness Truman usually heard in her voice disappeared as it was fill with only rage. Clarisse smartly decided to move her spear incase it started picking up her emotions.

"Not entirely, your father is chief minister to the sleeping god and is in charge of keeping Hypnos's realm safe. him being that close to the sacred items, coupled with him going silent, has led him to being the gods main suspect." Chiron put his fingers to his temples as he looked up at the depressed girl. "Unfortunately though the power to control the realms of sleep is nothing compared to Hypnos's rage if he were to wake up." He breathed out slowly. "As if we didn't have enough waking powers on our hands." everyone looked extremely down at this point and no one really knew what to say.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" This came from the most unlikely source out of all of them. Robus looked a little affronted at everyone confusion to him speaking. "What i know the two love birds here are the main people in the quest but M-" Truman kicked hard in the shins, not only for nearly mentioning Morpheus's name but also for calling them love birds. Liza looked extremely flustered too, although he could see her cheeks were also slightly red. "I mean the god also said Truman could trust me, so I'm going." He looked like he was ready to fight for it but his little temper tantrum seemed to have eased the tension in the room."

Truman looked up to see Chirons' reaction to the outburst when he was glad to finally see a slight smile on the old mans face. And this time it stayed there. "Well right you are my young satyr," His face became serious again but this time the stress seemed to have disappeared from it, for now. "My first guess for you would be to visit the scene of the crime and work from there. But that is also why Rachel is here." He looked towards the now quiet girl who was slowly munching on a stolen Cheeto.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare quickly swallowed the Cheeto and stood up slowly. She breathed in deeply, and then as she breathed out her eyes were now glowing a bright green and the air around her seemed to stand still. Her voice seemed to overlap itself multiple time as she began to speak her latest prophecy.

_The angel, The thawn and daughter of rage,_

_shall seek the twins in the sleeping gods cage,_

_One shall be lost in the nightmares' sea,_

_to find the powers of the Oneiros three,_

_A Price must paid to save a friend,_

_but to trick the trickster shall spell the end._

* * *

Once again quite enjoyed writing this paragraph, although I do not envy Riordan for having to write all those prophecies for his books. I spent ages on this one and still not that proud of it. Chapters will probs start getting longer now as i can get into the story more but so will the space between chapter too (sorry). I'm working his out as i go so gonna have to spend some time working out the little bits in it. I have the main plot, the baddies and the big stuff, it's just all the bits in between. Thanks to anyone who reads this and I'd really like some reviews with some ideas in if I can get them. I don't mind whats in them it would just help me alot of some people gave me some ideas for the story - even if its just one monster, or one character from the old series - it would help alot.

Once again though thanks for reading and hope you're all well :D.


	11. The Ares Adoption Program

Rachel collapsed back into her seat with a thud and caught took a deep, long breath. She scanned the crowd of awed faces and make a face between a smile and a grimace.

"I'm guessing by your faces it's not a not looking good for you three is it?"

Robus slowly shook his head and didn't even notice as a his handful of cheese balls slowly seeped out onto the floor, never a good sign. Liza and Clarisse looked resolute on staying stern and serious but even Clarisse looked taken aback by the prophecy. He'd heard she'd done a few quests before but maybe hearing her friend could be lost to 'the trickster' had effected her on a much deeper level. Truman would've expected Chiron to look old and withered again but he rose out of his wheelchair and looked stronger than ever. This wasn't the time to be weak, it was the time to take charge and make sure the three quest goers had all the information they'd need. Of course Truman barely noticed any of this as he had delved deep into his Morpheus mind to unravel this prophecy himself.

Truman sat there in a state of meditation as he let his mind do the work. Barley a second passed for the others but to Truman, he was now in a world of his own. Chiron began to speak in the far off distance.

"first of all we must find out any information we can from the prophecy -"

Truman suddenly stood up and began speaking automatically to the crowd, his Morpheus mind taking over.

"'The angel, The thawn and daughter of rage' line talks of the three who must go on the quest. I am the angel, as my father is commonly seen as one, and Robus is the thawn, as he comes from a lineage of thawned nymphs and satyrs - the Graythawns. Liza is the daughter of rage as right now she has trapped herself in aura of rage so thick it has molded her entire personality, that coupled with the fact the Ares cabin have basically adopted her shows she's the daughter of rage."

Liza began to get up, probably to punch him, but Clarisse held her back.

"'Twins in a sleeping gods cage' talks of the sleeping god Hypnos and his twin sons - Thanatos and Morpheus. You can't tell much from the next line however as we do not know who 'the nightmare' is."

_Angelus_ began to glow with power in Trumans' hand but he did not stop, the flow of images coming to him through his Morpheus mind now coming at him full pelt.

"The Oneiros three talks of the three gods of the dream world - Morpheus, Icelus and Phantasos - who trapped some of their powers in the three branches of the Oneiros. I can't tell much from the rest though but i am getting something on 'the trickster'." _Angelus _was growing hot in his hands now but Truman wasn't paying attention to it now. One last image was coming to him now but Trumans' mind was straining to translate it. _Just a little longer._

Truman collapsed back onto his chair as a hand grounded him back into the mortal world. Much to Trumans' surprise though it was Chiron, or even Robs who stopped him, it was Liza. The Girl stepped back almost sheepishly but still with a look of anger on her face.

"You were almost lost from this plane of existence. I could see your soul pulling away from your body and had to stop you before it was too late." She sounded sheepish too. _Good, for now she didn't want to kill me._ "Any longer and all that would have been left of you would have been an empty shell." _Great, another thing Morpheus neglected to tell me. _"what was that by the way?"

Now it was Trumans' turn to look sheepish. This Brilliant girl had just saved his life and now he had to lie to her...again. "Ever since - that god - zapped me my brain has become like a greek google." _Okay not my best summary to date but what are you gonna do?. _"Truman caught himself and tried to explain it again. It's sort of like, any important information that i may need can instantly come to me when i do, or more frequently don't, need it. Like i know how Percy Jackson is the one made it so the gods were more equal than before and that's why there are so many cabins now. But it also mens i can tell some of the features of a demigod if i meet them outside of camp half-blood. So I won't be sure they are but it will mean i can at least have my guard up just in case." Liza gave him a look that said "I know you're hiding something from me and i will find out what it is," but everyone else seemed satisfied with Trumans' 'Greek Google' explanation.

Then next hour for Truman seemed to happen in the space fo a few minutes. After Trumans' 'second little performance', Robus was starting to think Truman was destined to become a stage actor in the future, the meeting had quickly ended and everyone was sent out with a task. Chiron went to arrange transport and information on a route to the underworld and Rachel volunteered to collect some supplies. Everyone else however got to go back to the cabins to pack. _fun. _The one thing Truman couldn't do when he had somewhere to be was stay still. He half jogged/half sprinted to the Hades cabin where he was staying. Apparently seeing as Thanatos was Hades second in command neutral ground for him to stay in.

Truman packed his things quickly and had nothing to do but sit and wait for the inevitable. In the end he got up and decided to go to the lake. Maybe if he was lucky he could fall asleep and everything else would just disappear. Truman climbed out of bed and strapped _Angelus _to his belt. With his staff by his side Truman felt unstoppable but he was still a bit scared of it. Whenever Truman became too strongly controlled by one emotion, even when he was being taken in by his Morpheus mind, the thing seemed to want to implode on itself. He slowly walked out of the cabin and made his way to the lake. On his way however Truman passed the Ares cabin and for a brief moment actual saw the young bubbly girl who was hidden beneath that shell of rage.

Liza seemed to be trapped in a flurry of feathers as the entire Ares cabin attacked her with pillows, obviously trying to keep her spirits up. _And succeeding. _Truman though he would've stayed there forever, just freeze that moment in time. He didn't care he wasn't part of the fun, just seeing her, as part of a family, was all Truman needed to put a smile on his face. He paused for a second as seemed to watch the scene in slow-motion. Feathers flew in each and every direction as Liza cowered by the window almost in hysterics. Truman imagined what it would be like to be part of a family like that. It was just another reason to come back from this quest alive Truman thought to himself. He quickly moved on before Liza saw him staring and made his way to Lake.

Being the Son of Thanatos Truman would've thought a relaxing place for him would be a graveyard or something, but the calmness of the lake just was infectious to him. He could lie there without a care in the world and just let his imagination run free. Truman had expected to dream of monsters and nightmares but instead it lingered on that one scene. He imagined himself being part of it himself. Maybe Trying to protect the cowering girl as he got tossed aside by the barrage of pillows too. He smiled to himself as a wet fish slapped him across the face.

"Yo, anybody in there? Come one we're nearly late for our own quest." Truman awoke to see Robus hovering above him with a fish in one hand and a thawned club in the other. Truman went to ask about the huge cudgel but was stopped as Robus basically dragged him over to the other end of the hill.

"Ow Ow Ow, you realise i can run on my own?" Truman released himself from Robus's death grip and made followed Robus over to the other end of the hill. He didn't know what to expect but mini-van was not it. Liza had just finished saying her goodbyes and was making her way into the van but the Ares cabin held back. A large hand grabbed him out of no where as Robus complained loudly about them being late.

"keep your hooves on" Clarisse said as she dragged him over to the Ares cabin. "We're just going to borrow him for a second." Truman Tried to speak but couldn't. He like the Ares cabin and all but their practical jokes were just scary and 'we're just going to borrow' him did not fill Truman with much joy. Clarisse stood Truman in front of them and began to speak in an almost soothing tone which Truman had not expected. "Now i know we haven't known you long but we are trusting you to keep our girl safe." Truman nearly stepped back in shock as he realised the Ares cabin were asking for his help. _Miracles to happen. _"She may be a daughter of Morpheus but the is an Ares through and through. She has a fighting spirit like only the best do, as do you." Now Truman was expecting to be struck by lightning. _Clarisse was being nice? _"That's why not only are we here to send Liza off, we are also here to send you off." This time she actually smiled and Truman felt himself doing the same. "Ares has always respected Thanatos, he is one of the few gods who still believes doing your duty comes before doing what you want. And our father respects yours, we respect you. You have the heart a warrior when you put your mind to it and the strength of one of us. Bring her back alive and you will be welcomed back as a not only a hero, but an Ares too." The group behind her, consisting of the Ares cabin and Chris Rodriguez, razed the shields up their chests. "You may have been claimed by a god but now our cabin claims you." She was actually grinning now, which was a first. She held her shield up into the air and shouted "FOR ARES!" The group echoed her cry and the punched their shields to the ground as one.

Trumans' grin didn't leave him until he was settled into back of the van and they had left. "So what was that all about?" Robus looked over the back of his seat at Truman.

"I just got claimed by the Ares cabin." Truman had to laugh as Robus's face became one of pure terror. Liza who hadn't budged since they'd gotten in however just smiled. Not that she knew he could see it of course, but her reflection in the window was unmistakable. Truman grinned to himself one last time and rested his eyes. All doubts about their quest suddenly forgotten.

* * *

Now this was a very long chapter for me but there just didn't seem to be a good cut off point. It all seemed to fit together and cutting it in half just didn't seem natural to me. Thanks to anyone who still reads this as i haven't updated in days but i have lots of college work to do and haven't had as much time to think about the story. Once again reviews please even if it's just to say whether you like it or not as that would at least tell me someone is still reading it. Still not 100% sure whats going on it but it should work itself out eventually :D Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
